


by any other name just as bitter

by templefugate



Series: Puzzleprompts [2]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Cancer, Canon Disabled Character, Character Study, Community: puzzleprompts, Drabble, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Misogyny, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Whether wench or wannabe, warrior or witch, she is still Thor.





	by any other name just as bitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the puzzleprompts prompts of "jotun," "fighting," and "trench."
> 
> Original challenge post:
> 
> https://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/77659.html

Some call her a soldier, a sickened squaddie singlehandedly digging herself out of a sterilized trench filled with pills and poisons. Others call her a goddess; for what else should one call a woman who forces lightning and thunder into her submission?

Even Odin's most steadfast warriors watch slack-jawed as she topples jotuns into the dust, their curses dying on their lips, if only momentarily.

Not that it matters what they call her. She stopped listening to the names others bequeathed upon her back when she traipsed the schoolyard.

Whether wench or wannabe, warrior or witch, she is still Thor.


End file.
